I didn't know?
by Kindred01
Summary: Pythagoras wakes up in the night in pain and why do the need a Midwife?


They were all a sleep peacefully after the crazy day they had, Hercules drunk the night way while Pythagoras just climbed into bed feeling tried and who could blame him he hasn't been well for a while and this worried Jason and Hercules. If Jason didn't know any better he would have thought his friend was pregnant, he snorted at that thought and never thought of it again until tonight.

While everything relaxed and quiet and sleep found them in deep slumber Pythagoras suddenly work up his arms warped around his middle and cried out. He whimpered and curled in on himself, soon there was light of the candles being lit and the found of his name being called "Pythagoras!" Hercules called out while Jason bolted up right and looked around the small home they living clearly not awake just yet

"Are we being attacked?" He called out

"No Pythagoras is in pain." The larger man said as he knelt next to the ginger haired man who was still curled up on himself

"It hurts!" He cried as his skin being shiny with sweat

"I know but you need to let me see." Whispered to him as Pythagoras straighten himself up as he cried out and held onto the bed tightening until his knuckles. Hercules frowned as he touched his stomach feeling something flutter under his hand and the words that fell from the ginger man's lip

"Oh god I peed myself!" He cried

"No no no you haven't." The larger man said with a slight frown as he turned to look at Jason who was looking really worried about his friend "Jason I need you to go and find the midwife." He said, Jason open his mouth and then stopped

"What?"

"I need you to get the midwife hurry up!"

"But…wait what? Pythagoras is male there is no way and and he doesn't look pregn…" He was stopped by another cry from his friend. Hercules held the ginger haired man's hand as the long fingers warped around his own and squeezing tightly

"Did they not have pregnant men where you're from?" He asked as he winced at the tight grip

"No! The only time I hear of a male being pregnant is… in stories" He cried "Hold on does that meant he's gay?" Jason asked as he stood there frozen to the spot as he notices that Pythagoras was naked form the waist down, he turned his red face to look at Jason and panted

"What does me being happy got to do with this!" Pythagoras cried out as he rolled back on to his side and whimpered "I didn't know."

"No I mean you liking men I didn…"

"Jason if I turn around and find your still here and not getting the midwife and Icarus in that order…" He heard the door open and slam shut behind him.

Little while later….

Icarus and his father came crashing thought the door, Jason had the good senses to being the Midwife first before getting Icarus. The dark haired man ran knelt to Pythagoras side and took over Hercules spot and let him squeeze his hand. "I…I didn't know!" He cried to him as Icarus sat behind him and kissed the ginger haired man's skin

"It's okay just breath." He whispered as he looked up at this father who smiled nodded to him as the midwife looked up at him them

"Okay in the next one I need you to push." She tells him, Pythagoras shook his head and cried as Icarus whispered in his ears tho the blood pumping though his ears made it harder for him to hear what he was saying but the soft comforting tones helped.

Jason looked like he was going to be sick as the other two shared a drink about the birth of a baby "Relax." Daedalus said to him as he handed him a drink, Jason took the cup and down the drink before holding out for more "What is wrong with you?" He asked with a slight smile

"He's never seen a pregnant male before I think it's a shock to his system." Hercules said just as they hears a baby cry "Well congratulations you're a granddad." The large man grinned, Daedalus liked he was going to cry as he put his drink down and walked over to his son and poor Pythagoras as the Midwife placed a gooey pink baby onto his chest.

"Well done you have a son." The older woman smiled at them as she started to clean Pythagoras up.

The sun rose letting the warm light into Jason was still shocked by the whole thin and couldn't sleep so he walked over to the make shift room that Pythagoras and Icarus were in with their baby boy. He pulled the current a side to see if they were a wake and they were those it look like the ginger haired man could drop off any moment "Hey." Pythagoras whispered to him as he held onto his baby

"Hi." Jason smiled as he walked into the make shift room. "I'm sorry if I am…"

"No no come on in met our son." The curly dark haired man said with a proud looked on his face, he turned to his lover and kissed on the lips "I will go and get some things for him." He whispered softly before standing up and leaving. Jason moved in slowly and sat on the bed

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked the hero

"Yeah." He whispered as Pythagoras winced a little as he leaned over and handed Jason the baby who was warped up tightly in one of his shirts "He's beautiful." Jason to him

"Thank you." Pythagoras whispered to him.

Jason looked at him and saw him smile at him and tilt his head "Go on ask your question." And this made Jason smiled as he looked back at him

"I didn't know you like men." He said as he looked back at the beautiful baby's face

"Does it bother you?"

"No!" Jason said a little too loudly which caused the baby to fuss "Shhhh." Jason said as he started to make slow motion with his arms and boy to help lull the baby back to sleep. Pythagoras watched in awe as the man send his son back to the land of sleep "It doesn't bother me because I…. like both men and women, I just never thought you liked men to." The younger man smiled

"I never knew you liked men to. You seem to like women and they like you…well a part from…"

"Yeeeah She who must not be named." He said smiling at his own private joke "So what have you named him? It's not after one of your triangles is it?" Pythagoras giggled and shook his head

"No that is the next child." He smiled at him as Jason smiled back "We've named him Lycus." He told him. Jason nodded and handed him back to Pythagoras who held him gently and laid down with him "Will you stay until Icarus comes back?"

"Of course."


End file.
